


Madness or Brilliance

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Bars and Pubs, Crossover Pairings, Flash Fic, Flirting, Hook-Up, IN SPACE!, M/M, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might not be like any bar that Jack - sorry, <i>Captain</i> Jack Sparrow - has ever woken up in before, but he's pretty sure it <i>is</i> a bar.  So it shouldn't be that hard to talk his way out of here, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness or Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> This round's theme was a character associated with debauchery, meeting Jack Harkness in a bar.
> 
> To be honest, I have no idea how Jack Sparrow ended up in a bar in space, but it may be easier not to ask such questions, and to just go with it.

Jack isn’t quite sure how he ended up in this bar. He’s pretty sure it is a bar, because it’s got that sort of drunken atmosphere, seedy feeling, and something that’s almost definitely a barman with an array of brightly coloured bottles behind him, but it’s a little bit harder to be sure when there are tentacles, and brightly coloured _people_ , and a smattering of languages that are coming out of both mouths and other orifices that might not be mouths.

Pausing, Jack considers. Some of these people don’t really look human, but he doesn’t think that he’s actually managed to get _that_ drunk. The last thing that he remembers is getting very drunk, certainly, but he feels much more sober now.

“Hey, barkeep,” says someone at the bar, and Jack’s ears prick up at the English. Strange accent, but understandable all the same. Jack looks round to see someone who actually _does_ look human, wearing recognisable clothes in the form of a vaguely military hat and a long blue coat, leaning on the bar and smiling roguishly at the four-armed orange individual currently serving two drinks at once. The man winks. “What’s special tonight?”

“I’ll get you something, Harkness,” the barkeeper assures him, and then swaps to some strange-sounding language to talk to the two large green… people at the bar in front of her.

Jack weighs his options, but the man at the bar is probably his best option right now. Taking one more glance around, but finding that he is apparently not drawing that much attention to himself, he strolls over to the man in the coat and leans beside him on the bar.

“Hello,” he says, and before he even gets any further the man is smiling at him appreciatively. Well, that’s more like it. “Are you new around here?”

“No, but you are,” replies the man, still smiling. He takes off his hat, revealing short brown hair, and places it on the bar beside him. Dangerous thing, taking a hat off, but he seems confident enough about it. Jack offers to keep his own on. “Jack Harkness, at your service.”

“Ah.” He puts a finger on the bar between them. “Now there we might have a problem, luv. Because you see, my name is Jack Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, though, so perhaps–”

“Captain Jack Harkness,” the man replies, still looking amused. Not like he’s mocking Jack, though. Like this is a private joke. Well, Jack can certainly work with that. “It seems we have a certain amount in common.”

“A Captain as well?” Jack raises his eyebrows, and leans in a little closer. “Tell me, what manner of vessel is it that you lead?”

To be honest, he’s mostly wondering whether it’s something that he can steal. As soon as he can get out to sea and under the stars, he’ll find a way home. Always does. But instead, the man winks.

“What say I go show you my vessel, and we’ll see who does the leading then?”


End file.
